The Fault in our Fairy Tail
by NaLu x Lyfe
Summary: Most girls want a happily ever after, but this love story is no fairy tale. NaLu. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so by the title, I think all y'all know where this story is going, but hey hey, this story line will be different then John Greens version, don't worry. And don't think you know the ending either, cuz you don't. Kay? Kay. So um, I don't think I have to say anything else other than **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima, there fore I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

"Most love stories end with a kiss, well, mine starts with one. It wasn't an accident, but what followed wasn't exactly on purpose. He became my reason, and I became his.

Our reason to smile

Our reason to laugh

Our reason to be happy

Our reason to live.

He and I, we had something unbreakable, even now, my love for him still holds as strong as our first kiss."

Lucy Heartfalia looked up from the script she was reading, beaming with pride. This must have been her best audition yet, and she was pretty sure she would get the lead role. She wasn't actually sure what this play was about yet, but she lived for theater, literally. Lucy was recovering from non-small lung cancer, a cancer that was very rare for her age. Even though she didn't have to spend all her time in a hospital bed anymore, she still went to cancer-related activities, such as this one. She personally wanted to widen her horizons a little more, but her mother said 'This would help her make friends with people like her." In her own opinion, she had plenty of friends, such as Levy McGarden, another cancer patient she had met during a therapy group session. She was Lucy's best friend, and Lucy figured she needed no other friends besides Levy. But once her mother wanted something, there was no changing her opinion.

Lucy stared at the judges, suddenly nervous as she watched them scribble furiously at their papers. Finally, a judge with pure white hair and big blue eyes smiled at her.

"Good job sweetie," The beautiful woman nodded her head in dissmisal and stared down at her paper, trying to read the next name. "Natsu Dragneel?"

As Lucy was leaving the stage, she ran into a tall boy with fly-away pink hair. He glared down at her with beautiful onyx eyes. She stared at him, amazed that such a good looking boy was trying out for the same play as her. She could feel little hearts replacing her eyes. Maybe running into him was meant to be, maybe they would hit it off and-

"Hey, watch where you're going, weirdo." ***Pop*** there went her love struck eyes, which now shared the boys annoyed stare. But knowing well enough not to be rude, Lucy apologized and walked off back stage where other nervous teens were waiting to be called up. She grabbed her things and walked off towards the door, able to hear that flame-headed weirdo auditioning through the thin walls.

The second her hands pushed open the cold metal door, she was instantly sorry she didn't bring a jacket. The cold fall breeze bit at her cheeks, despite being outside for only a few seconds. Lucy closed the door, still shivering from the cold outside air. Her mom said she would be a little late picking her up, so Lucy sat against the sad, gray walls and waited.

After a few seconds of sitting there she heard the theater doors open and slam shut. Lucy glanced up at the sudden noise to see the boy she had run into earlier, tying a black and white checker scarf around his neck. She admired his good looks once more before remembering how rude he was a few minutes before. Just then he noticed her, slightly alarmed as a small blush tinted his cheeks. She looked at him and he looked at her, before he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for earlier, and all," He looked away, scratching the back of his neck. "It was rude of me," His eyes met hers again, waiting for his response. Lucy smiled, maybe this guy was still a possibility. She stood up, brushing off her now dust covered pants.

"Nah, it's okay, we just got off on the wrong foot," She met his eyes and gave him her sweetest smile, "Let's try again." She stuck out her hand, trying not to laugh at his weirded out expression that was directed towards her hand. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, you?" He looked her in the eye again, and returned her smile. He enveloped his strong, tan hand around her thin, pale one.

"Pleasant to meet you Lucy Heartfilia, my name is Natsu Dragneel," They shook hands, and both of them broke out into a full out grin.

"You too, Natsu Dragneel." Maybe her mom was right, maybe the cancer theater wouldn't be so bad.

**Short, I know, but it was a good place to end, and I think we all know where this story is gonna go *smirks*. BUT WE WON'T KNOW UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER AND THERE MIGHT BE THIS HUGE PLOT TWIST WHO KNOWS LOLOLOLLLLLLLL. Okay. Well. Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review, maybe read some of my other stories not like I'm forcing you but you totally should, and I will see you next chappie! Byeas loves!**

**xx**


	2. The Date )

**Anddd I'm back :). I'm gonna make this reallllyyy quick, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews, and I hope you enjoy :3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail...yet.**

"So woah, wait, you're like, obsessed with fire?!" Lucy stared at the flame-headed boy sitting against the light gray wall across from her. By now, everyone else had auditioned and left, but Natsu said he would wait with Lucy for her mom.

"I wouldn't say obsessed, I'd say," He twirled his finger, trying to think of the right word. The he sat up suddenly, an gleam of excitement in his eyes. "Dedicated!" Lucy couldn't help but laugh at Natsu, and he couldn't help but laugh either. "How can you be dedicated to fire?" Lucy struggled to talk through her laugh. Water started to form on the corners of her big brown eyes as she continued to laugh. Suddenly she stopped and started coughing and wheezing, trying to find air in her lungs again. Natsu panicked, looking around frantically for someone to help.

Lucy let out one more solid cough before letting in deep breaths again. Natsu looked at her, eyes wide with worry. Lucy giggled at his expression. "It happens all the time, don't worry," She smiled at him, which set his face at ease. Lucy wiped her eyes which had started to let out some of the water that had collected behind them. They sat in an awkward silence, waiting for one to say something, but neither uttered a word. Lucy blushed at the awkwardness between them, which she felt had been caused because of her.

Natsu smiled, not towards her, fore his eyes had an almost faraway look and he wasn't staring directly at her.

"Hey! What are you smiling at?!" Lucy originally meant it in a serious way, but couldn't help but smile at how mean she sounded, yelling at someone else's happiness. Natsu's eyes refocused, and he gave her his full out toothy grin. "I was just thinking about how cute you look when you blush like that."

_ What? _Had she heard him correctly? No boy had ever called her cute before, and having a boy she had just met not that long ago calling her cute was more then surprising. As much as she didn't want to blush again, she could feel heat rising to her face. What was she supposed to say back? '_Awh thanks Natsu, you're just plain ol' adorable anyway but heyyyy whatever.'_ Intead, she stuttered out a thanks, causing her face to redden up even more. Natsu smiled to himself, giving his back a little mental pat. Who knew figuring out this girl would be so easy?

Not that he was lying to see how she would react, but he did genuinely think she was cute. Beautiful even. The way her blonde hair fell onto her shoulders, the way her chocolate eyes twinkled when she laughed. He would gladly tell her all these things, but she was already flustered enough for him to have to hold down a laugh, so his compliments would have to wait.

_BEEEEEP_. The sudden noise from outside startled Natsu and Lucy, causing both of them to jump. Lucy looked down to cover her now completely red face, and mumbled a quick goodbye and thank you. Natsu, suddenly realizing that he didn't have her number or anything, jumped up to receive some sort of information about her, but she was already gone. He mentally swore at himself for forgetting to get something so important from that beautiful blonde, but he knew he would see her again. He had to.

.~*~.~*~.

Lucy sat on her bed, laptop in her lap. She was currently writing a story, as weird as it sounds, but she enjoyed doing it. Levy was always looking forward to the next chapter, and Lucy isn't one to disappoint. She rested her head on her hands, trying to think of the next sentence. Every time she tried to write a word though, thoughts of Natsu completely filled up her mind, leaving no room for any ideas. She leaned back onto her head board, wishing that pink- headed boy would leave her head.

The sound of a knock on the door filled Lucy's room, and she resisted the urge to jump up and answer it. Her heart was racing, hoping that when her dad answered the door, Natsu's voice would introduce himself and ask if she was home. But Lucy knew that wouldn't happen. She hadn't given him anything, her phone number, her address, nothing. So what was the likeliness that it was Natsu? Just about 0%. Yet, when her dad answered the door, she heard a familiar voice crawl up the stairs and enter the bedroom. It couldn't be...It wasn't...

"Good afternoon sir, my name is Natsu Dragneel, and I was wondering if Lucy was home?" _pound pound pound,_ there went her heart again. How he found her house, she had no idea, but she didn't care. That adorable boy who had called her cute was in front of her house, asking about her. Even though they couldn't see her, she acted (her specialty) like she hadn't even heard the door knock. Don't want to look desperate. She waited there, sitting, until she heard her dad call,

"LUCYYY! A BOY'S HERE FOR YOU!"

She got up slowly, trying not to dash down the stairs and into Natsu's arms, not like she could anyway. She replied saying she was coming, and started down the hall and down the stairs. When her bare feet finally touched the cold wood bottom, her eyes met Natsu, dressed in a tux holding a bouquet of flowers. Lucy stopped her mouth from gaping, but she couldn't stop her face from reddening at the sight of him looking so...good. Was he really here for her? Because nobody warned her that a cute boy in a tux would come to her home while she was dressed in sweat pants and an old T-Shirt.

"I'll leave you two," and with that, Lucy's dad left them to themselves. Natsu smiled, marveling at how pretty she was even in sweat pants. But Lucy couldn't see that, the only thing she saw was her looking shitty for a boy she liked. Natsu got down on one knee, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I would like you to accompany me to a picnic this evening," He looked up at her, onyx eyes meeting brown, and he flashed her a charming smile. Lucy, attempting to keep down her embarrassment, mock curtsied and flashed him a smile.

"I would be delighted," Natsu stood up, and he touched her hand as he handed her the roses to the other. "I'll pick you up at 5, until then beautiful," He bowed, and smiled at her again, "I can hardly wait." And with that, he exited Lucy's home, leaving her to clutch that bouquet of roses, blushing to herself.

**Ughhh this is too cheesy. I can't wait to get to the real stuff. Thanks for reading my story anyway, no matter how cheesy it is :). That's why I love you (*u*) . Anywayyy don't forget to follow, favorite, review, check out some of mai other stories, and then I'll see ya later. :3**

**xx**


	3. just an authors note, sorry :3

**Alrighty, sorry if I got your hopes up, this is just an authors note (shhhhh don't tell ) I just figured I wouldn't get another chappie in and I really wanted to thank a certain someone. Andd that person is...**

***Pause for suspense***

**CopDog :3**

**Anywhoo, what for may you ask? Well it was the review :3. It had the constructive criticism I talked about last chapter and you still gave me a compliment too :). The review made me really happy, because I think this is the first time on anyyyy of my stories that someone has reviewed me with some words to help make my story better. Don't get me wrong, I love the **

**_Love this story! Update soon!'_s and stuff, I love them a lot. But constructive criticism helps not only me, but most likely helps you because it makes the story more enjoyable to read. And it makes me really happy to know that you guys are enjoying my story, and that I am writing well.**

**So thank you CopDog :3**

**If anyone who is currently reading this (It is annoying, I know, but if you are reading it, thanks :3) if you could leave a review, constructive, or not, but preferably constructive criticism so I could make this story better, that would mean the world :). I think I may also re-do the last two chapters, or just continue a bit slower, I don't know yet. Buttt until that certain chapter does come out, I would like to thank you for reading this *throws kisses out to audience* please follow, favorite, review, (if you haven't already) maybe read some of my other stories *nudge nudge wink wink* and have a happy thanksgiving :D.**

**Love all of you **

**xx**


	4. Ugh, Cheesy Shit (Remade)

**Okaiiiii Hey guys :3. Ermphh I can't even begin to express how happy you guys made me with your favorites, follows and reviews :D. So before we get started, I would like to give a quick thanks and reply: (Leaving this part for now, I'll explain the changes in a sec)**

LiveTheAnime01**:**

**Glad you thought this story was **_**grate**_** heheh. Cheese jokes. AnYwAyyyy I love you too, you're amazeballs :3.**

**Alrightyyy, so. I have decided to make this story better *yayy's go off in the background* The beginning is generally the same, it was the actual date part that changed. So you can skip over this first part if you've already read it, and go on to the part where they get to the picnic. Kay? Kay. That will be all my loves, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I should, but do not own fairy tail.**

The bouquet fell to the hard wooden floor, petals scattering around Lucy's bare feet. The blush on her cheeks was now gone, leaving her face even paler than it was to start with. Now she'd really done it, leading him on like this. She couldn't go on this date with him. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. She stared at the front door Natsu had just exited from. Though what was she supposed to do? Reject him? After all the trouble he went through, with the suit and the flowers and the time he is probably spending getting the picnic ready. So what was she to do?

Lucy's eyes suddenly focused, staring at the door in front of her. She knew what to do. All she had to do was explain that they were only friends, and this was only two friends hanging out. Yeah, that was it. Simple. There was no reason why she couldn't enjoy herself every once and awhile, and having a cute boy invite her to a picnic wasn't going to happen often. So hey, why not?

.~*~.~*~.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her mom wasn't kidding when she said she was going all out.

"_Lucy darling, this isn't going to happen every day, so if a boy is going to look good for you, I think you should return the favor." _

What Lucy didn't explain to her mom at that time, is that she didn't want to look good for him. She didn't want this relationship to go any further than it already was. Lucy wasn't completely full of herself though, she knew there was a possibility that he didn't actually like her, and that he just wanted to do something nice. But still, a picnic? The roses? What was the possibility that he wasn't asking her out. So looking at her reflection in the mirror, staring at a face too pretty to be her own, she was suddenly unsure. But she agreed to go out with Natsu, and she couldn't _not_ go. Though she was afraid that seeing her in her favorite blue dress, one that looked prefect on her, that he would take it the wrong way. She stood up, looking into her full length mirror at the dress that fit to the little of her waist, then flowed out in a summery shear fabric. Lucy couldn't ever remember being so proud of her appearance before.

The way her hair curled and her eyelashes curved, she wished she was normal, so then she could really enjoy herself on this date. Actually let it go somewhere. Suddenly, a knock on the door snapped Lucy out of her reverie. She anxiously glanced at the clock, surprised the time had gone by so fast, and sure enough, it read 5:10. Looking back at the mirror, she straightened out her dress and stood up straight. No backing out now, and she was ready.

.~*~.~*~.

As Lucy hopped down the stairs, she slipped on her shoes. Before walking past the wall that separated the stairs from the foyer, she took a deep breath, and peaked around the corner. There stood Natsu, talking to her dad, grinning every so often. Lucy slipped back behind the corner, getting ready to go past the wall and walk down the final stairs to the floor. She took one more deep breath before starting down the last few stairs. Walking down all those stairs caused her to loose her breath, but it was nothing compared to the way Natsu lossed his when he saw her. Lucy smiled and turned away, blushing from the way he looked at her. This just caused Natsu to gape even more. "Y-you look amazing, Lucy," He continued to stare at her, wide eyed, he couldn't take her eyes off of her. She looked down, her smile and blush becoming stronger. "Thanks, as do you,"

She stopped her staring contest with the floor and looked into his onyx eyes. Lucy walked towards him, heels clicking on the hard wood floor. Natsu's breath hiked, amazed that a girl with her beauty could even exist. The stood there, staring at each other, leaving Lucy's dad to be slightly uncomfortable. Then Lucy's mom ran into the room, phone in hand.

"So this is Natsu! It's so nice to meet you sweetie!" Lela smiled, and Lucy's dad let out a sigh of relief, glad he didn't have to say anything to break them apart. Though Lucy internally died inside, having Natsu meet her mom like this, all fake smiles and overly optimistic talk.

"Could I have a picture you two?" Lucy rolled her eyes, but obliged, grabbing Natsu's hand and leading him to the front door for a picture. They stood at the front door, his arm around her waist, and her hand on his stomach. The feeling of her hand on his abs caused her to blush, but she smiled at the camera, not wanting to look away now.

After her mom finished taking those a million pictures, the two of them exited and started walking towards his car. The weather decided to be kind that day, about 75 degrees and a warm sun that had just started to set. They were silent on there way to the car, and even after they finally got in and started driving, silence still met both of them. Natsu found it to be a comforting silence, but Lucy felt the complete opposite, knowing what she would have to tell him sooner or later, preferably later. The pink haired boy stole a glance at Lucy, looking at her once more. He wanted to learn more about her, talk to her for hours, listen to every single detail of her life, but for now, they were stuck in silence, a silence Natsu felt he had to break.

"You really do look amazing Lucy," Natsu repeated. Lucy blushed, but she was thankful for the broken silence. She laughed nervously, knowing she had to say something back. "So you're saying I generally look ugly?" Lucy teased, flashing him a genuine smile, "thanks a lot Natsu." He laughed, knowing well enough to take it as a joke. His mind flashed back to her in sweat pants and a t-shirt and how she still looked as pretty as the day he met her. "Nah, you were even pretty when I came to your house earlier." Even though Natsu was dead serious, Lucy still took it as a joke and laughed.

She glanced at him, slightly hurt, but hiding it with a smile. "Speaking of earlier, how did you find my house? That's a bit creepy you know," Natsu smiled. All he had to do was look up her last name in the phone book, so he wouldn't exactly call himself creepy. But, finding out where she lived maybe was a bit creepy anyway, no matter how he found out. "I have me resources."

They were silent again, but it was more comforting then. Their humor still hung in the air, leaving the car awkward-free. After a few minutes, Natsu pulled onto the side of an empty rode, right next to a hill. Lucy sighed at the thought of trying to climb up it, but followed Natsu out of the car and started up the hill. About half way up, Lucy stopped, out of breath. Natsu, who was already almost to the top, walked down and scooped her up in his muscular arms. She yelped in surprise, and was about to yell at him to put her down when they reached the top.

The view was amazing. A checkered blanket sat at the top, holding several different foods, and as pretty as that was, it was nothing compared to the rest. Past the hill, there was a sparkling lake surrounded by white trees. The sun was dipping into the twinkling pool, so several different colors replaced the lakes normal blue.

Lucy was at a loss for words. It was amazing, and all the trouble he went through to do this, she was more than grateful.

"Natsu...This...This is beautiful," He smirked, feeling triumphant. "I think this deserves a kiss..." He tapped the side of his tanned cheek with his index finger, victorious smile growing more devious. Lucy blushed, but she batted her long, innocent eyelashes and looked at him seductively. She took a smell step towards him, small smile playing on her lips, "Oh Natsu..." She placed a soft hand on his now stiff arm, tracing her finger down it. She followed her hand with her eyes before looking back up at him, batting her lashes once more.

She slipped her hand down his arm, then pulled back. An at first confused Natsu was now wide- eyed in realization about what was happening. And then her hand made contact with his cheek. The slap ringed across the sparkling lake behind them, causing birds to screech in annoyance and fly off. Natsu touched his now red cheek, surprised that that girl, with such small and thin hands was able to slap so..._hard_.

"I JUST MET YOU A DAY AGO YOU PERVERT, YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A KISS?!" Lucy's eyebrow twitched, causing the pink haired mail to smile. He turned her head towards her, which had turned away due to the impact, and his smile grew wider.

"Of course." He replied simply, grin resting into a smug smirk.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?! A WHORE? WELL THEN YOU GOT THE WRONG LADY YOU BASTARD," This just caused Natsu to burst into laughter, leaving the irritated blonde even more annoyed than she was to begin with. _Guys these days...Honestly..._ Though watching him laugh, Lucy's eyes softened and her frown couldn't help but turn up a little, as much as she wanted to keep it down. _Honestly..._

Natsu wiped the water that had started to collect behind his eyes, a suppressed laugh still attempting to escape his lips. "I'm sorry, it's just the fact that you think that I asked you out because I wanted to take you home was just so..." His cheeks puffed out in attempt to not burst out laughing again, "hilarious." He swallowed down the laugh and stared at her, smirk resting back onto his features. Still, Lucy crossed her hands over her chest, a habbit formed by too many _peaking_ males.

"Then why did you ask me out, if it wasn't for-" She gestured to her body, swiping her hands down and curving out in a curtsying manner, "this." Natsu was honestly surprised. He didn't expect her to ask, so he hadn't really come up with a speech to answer her with. Mentally, he shrugged. The best speeches do come up randomly, don't they?

"Well...Because you're really pretty..." Lucy raised her eyebrows, a small smile dancing in her eyes. _Smoothest speech I've heard yet Natsu, I'm touched._ She tried not to burst out laughing at her mental sarcasm, but c'mon, it was hilarious. "the way your hair shines, and the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh..." Her eyebrows rested, and now it was her turn to be surprised. Who knew he could come up with something sweet to say on the spot like this? "But you're not just beautiful on the outside," He smiled, now knowing where he was taking this. "You're also extremely beautiful on the inside; you're funny, kind, sweet," He winked at her, "To be honest, in the few days that I have known you I think I have met a perfect person." Blood rushed to Lucy's cheeks, her brown orbs wide in surprise. _Looks like I underestimated the flame-head... too bad not all of it is true. _Lucy forced a small, thankful smile, thinking up how many different examples that went against what he said.

_ I have poop brown eyes, not very pretty in my opinion. _

_ Nobody is aloud to get too close, how is that kind and sweet if I'm constantly pushing people away?_

_ Funny? Ha, don't make me laugh._

_ Perfect person? Hardly._

Despite the things running through her head, she still offered a small thanks. She didn't want to linger on the subject any longer, so she looked down at the food which was spread out neatly on the picnic blanket before them.

"Well, this food isn't her for nothing, shall we eat?"

.~*~.~*~.

Through-out the meal, Lucy was quiet, and Natsu being Natsu, noticed, but didn't say anything. _Maybe she's just a quiet person, I haven't known her for that long after all._ But something wasn't right, and Natsu needed to fix that.

"Soo...You into theater, huh?" Lucy looked up at him, eyes suddenly gleaming with excitement, lips forming a dreamy smile. This aloud Natsu to give himself a mental pat on the back. Guess he knew just what keys to hit. "More than you can imagine." Her smile grew wider, dreamy look still lingering in her eyes. "I've been doing plays since first grade, but I had to sit out 2 years after 8th grade due to my cancer..." She suddenly popped back into reality, eyes losing their happy sparkle, "After that, I was unable to do a lot of things...I couldn't do musicals, singing caused me to be breathless, literally, and just talking in plays left me unable to breath.

"Participating in sports obviously wasn't an option, though I was only into volleyball at the time, so I didn't have to give up too much in that field. Though still..." She looked off towards the lake, day dreaming almost, but still completely awake.

"8th grade ruined a lot for me." She faced back towards him, trying to look cheerful.

"I'm almost okay now, though. I never really will be able to do sports again, or not wear this mask to help me breathe before I go to bed, but things honestly could be worse." She smiled at Natsu, but he looked at the ground shadows covering his eyes.

"My freshman year ruined a lot for me." Before saying those words, Natsu had been completely silent. He didn't really mean to bring up those bad memories for her, and it made him feel bad for doing so. But, she had been open with him, so he might as well return the favor.

"I played basketball and soccer all through-out middle school, and a bit of high school. Then osteosarcoma, my cancer, hit me like a big truck. I had to get my left leg cut off-" her pulled up the pants on his left leg, showing her the bionic pole that took it's place, "-and all the accomplishments I had made went -swoosh- right out the window." Now it was his turn to look up at her, flashing her a charming smile, "Though I really only played those sports for my dad, so it was a good excuse to get him off my back," A genuine smile replaced Lucy's fake one, but she still felt sadness deep down.

He had been through a lot more then she did, and her she was, crying on his shoulder. Though it made her happy knowing that she had to give up a few things too, made her feel like they were connected in some way. Though still, he didn't understand how technically, her cancer was still there, roaming around in her body somewhere, he, he was free. But, that moment, she finally felt like there was someone, just like her, and maybe she wasn't completely alone.

**All done! Hope that was better :3. **

**Reminder: Don't forget to follow, favorite and review, and I will see you next time loves!**

**xx**


	5. Here Comes Levy!

**Ayee I'm back. I'll make this short tho. Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, I have 2 ½ weeks off so expect a lot of chapters, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Fairy Tail.**

After finishing their food and intimate discussion, they laid down to look at the stars, which was just entering the navy-blue sky. They were next to each other, so that their temples were touching but their feet faced opposite directions. Comforting silence filled the fall air as they continued to watch the stars show themselves. Lucy pointed up towards the sky, trying to show him one of the constellations.

"That one up there? That's Aquarius." She smiled to herself, remembering all those years ago when her dad, before he went money-crazy, had pointed out those stars just like she was currently doing with Natsu. Aquarius had always been her favorites of constellations, but she didn't really know why. Just they way she was able to see such a detailed picture, she assumed.

Natsu looked in the direction that she was pointing. He wasn't able to see it at first, but as he continued to look intently, he saw a picture of two men carrying a box sketched out in the night sky.

"I see it! I see it!" Natsu said like a triumphant little kid, making Lucy smile. It was nice, sitting out here like this, being able to forget all the responsibilities given in life. But there was still that one little thing nagging at her, but she couldn't settle it. Not yet, just enjoy this moment for a little longer.

"And that one up there-" Lucy was slightly surprised to see this one, considering it only showed itself during the spring, "-Is Leo." She had lied before, she thought as her eyes darted back to Aquarius. Leo was her favorite constellation. In her opinion, it didn't even look like a lion, just a stick propped on top of a sad square. But something about it just made her feel happy, and she didn't understand why. To Natsu's surprise, he instantly saw it, despite it looking nothing like what he imagined.

He turned his head, just about to claim his victory when Lucy decided to turn her head as well. Lucy's nose rested right above Natsu's lips, and Natsu's nose rested right below her nose. To say that Lucy _almost_ yelped would be a slight understatement. The small sound came up, but she suppressed it just before it escaped her lips. But the sound still could be heard, and Lucy knew that more than anyone, causing a blush to creep up her cheeks as she jerked her head back up to look towards the sky **(A/N: Run-on, I know. Deal with it)**. Natsu smirked, she was so cute when she was flustered, so Natsu felt triumphant whenever he made her feel embarrassed. But Lucy's face rested into a solemn stare into the night sky.

"You know we can only be friends, right Natsu?" Natsu was taken aback. _Well that was out of nowhere..._ He glanced at her, seeing if she was joking, but her eyes, which were conveniently looking towards the sky, were completely serious. Since he hadn't known her long, it didn't hurt him too much, but it still ruined the possibility of them to ever 'get together'. And that's what made Natsu slightly upset, because after talking to her during the times that he had, Natsu had actually grown kind of attached to the blonde headed girl. So he couldn't just not try to change her mind, then he would've completely lost. **(A/N: Slightly confusing, I know. So sorry, I don't know how else to word it. Basically, Natsu kinda sorta likes her, and he wants to convince her that being more than a friend should be a possibility.)**

"Why?"

Lucy was slightly surprised that he had asked, causing her eyes to widen slightly. She wasn't prepared to answer that.

"It's not because I'm ugly is it?" He grinned at her, slightly amused with his little joke. But then looking at her still serious face, he was slightly unsure. _Is it because I'm ugly? _He mentally shook his head. _She wouldn't say something like that just because she didn't liked how I looked...right?_ He searched her, onyx eyes looking for some sort of clue in her chocolate brown ones. Then she shook her head, a humorless laugh escaping her lips.

"I...I'm sorry. It's stupid." the forced grin left her face, leaving her pink lips slightly ajar.

"It's stupid..."

Natsu stared at her for a moment, knowing full and well that it wasn't stupid to her. He rolled onto his side, propping himself on his elbow, studying Lucy.

"No matter how stupid it is, you can tell me and maybe I can help," She paused, before another forced, sad laugh escaped her mouth. But she stopped almost right after she started, and for the first time since she had said that 'friendship' statement, she looked him in the eyes.

"As much as you tried Natsu, you could never fix it, it's just how it is-" She turned her head back towards the sky closing her eyes briefly before the small words, which came out as no more than a whisper, floated into the night sky, "nobody can." She sighed and closed her eyes again, wishing she hadn't said anything. Though she had to say something eventually, and right then seemed like the right to do so. Natsu stared at her for the longest time, thinking to himself. He didn't want to push her to say anything she didn't want to, but at the same time, he really wanted to know what he did wrong. No, he had to know what was wrong. Knowing exactly what he was thinking though, Lucy shook her head simply. "Maybe some other time Natsu..."

.~*~.~*~.

They road home in complete silence. Him staring at her, and her staring at the floor. That's how it went the entire drive to Lucy's house, silent, tense, slow. But she managed, and got home without leaving the ground she was standing on. She couldn't tell him, not yet. He wouldn't understand, and as much as she had talked to him, gotten to know him, Lucy couldn't bring herself to say why she wanted to keep him so far away. If it had gone her way, she wouldn't have talked at all, not gotten any closer than she had. But what was done was done, and she couldn't change it. Natsu dropped her off, and waved goodbye. Lucy waved back unconsciously, continuing to think the night over. She was just about to start walking to her front door when Natsu called out to her. She turned around, looking at the pink haired boy, who was writing furiously on a piece of paper. Then he looked up, gave her his signature toothy grin, and handed her the piece of paper. "You should text me some time," she smiled at him and took the paper. "Bye Natsu, thank you for dinner," Natsu's grin grew wider before closing the window and starting to drive home.

.~*~.~*~.

The second Lucy entered her house, her mom pounced all over her. "How was the date? Did you invite Natsu in? Will I see him more often now? What did you guys eat-?" Lucy just shook her head and went up the stairs slowly, one step at a time. Once entering her room, she instantly changed into her red Standford sweatshirt, **(A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Stanford University XD) **black and gray slipper socks, and her favorite pair of leggings. She fell against her bed and just stared at the ceiling before glancing at the piece of paper that was still in her hands.

_ You really shouldn't text him._

*_glance*_

_ No leading him on Lucy._

_ *glance*_

_ Well a small conversation wouldn't hurt..._

Lucy reached on to her night stand, and blindly groped for her phone. Finally, she felt the cold smoothness of her case and she picked it up and started to put the number into her contacts. Then she paused, and thought about what she was doing. But she couldn't take her hands off her phone. She sighed, and forced herself to type the last few digits and send him 'Hey, it's Lucy'. Lucy set down her phone next to her, but she constantly picked it up to see if there were any notifications. After about 5 minutes of no response, she sighed and suddenly wished she hadn't texted him. She slowly raised herself off her bed to go grab her laptop, which was on her desk on the other side of the room.

Slowly she walked back to her bed, white laptop in her hands, when her phone lit up. She jumped, almost dropping the laptop. Her heart was racing as she walked slightly faster to see if she got a text from Natsu. But, as much as she hated feeling it, Lucy felt a disappointed sinking feeling when the text was only from Levy.

Lucy unlocked her phone and read the text that her best friend had sent her.

'_Hey, called earlier. Your mom said you were on a date ;)'_

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. Levy knew about her distance thing, so why she was getting so excited about it, Lucy didn't know.

'_Yeah. It was nothing tho.'_

After thinking about it for a second, Lucy decided to type another line.

'_You should come over.'_

Lucy realized that maybe talking to her blue-headed friend would make her feel better. After all, Levy did have the ability to help Lucy through things like she had back in 8th grade when they met.

'_Sure thing. On my way.'_

About 20 minutes later, Lucy heard a knock on the front door. She slowly went down the stairs and opened up the door, to reveal Levy and a bag of overnight stuff. Levy winked and smiled at her as she stepped into the Heartfilia house hold.

"Ready for some heart-to-heart Lu-chan?"

** Andd I'm done. Sorry if it was kinda boring and badly written *shrugs* I needed some sort of filler I guess. In case I don't post a new chappie by Christmas, (Though I have 2 ½ weeks off, I think I can make it happen.) Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, or whatever you celebrate, and have good holidays! **

**xx **

**(P.S.: Don't forget to follow, favorite and review XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHY HELLLOOOOO MY DEAREST BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN! Didja all have a merry Christmas :3. And if you didn't, I hope you had a happy Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate. I, for one, had a fantastic Christmas. I got a new phone, andd (this ones good for both of us), since my mom is using our old computer room as her office since she is going to start working from home, MY VERY OWN LAPTOP! YOu KnOW whAt that means right? A LOT MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING OUT QUICKER CUZ I DONT HAVE TO SHARE IT WITH ANYONE! I was a spoiled brat this Christmas tho, we usually get socks XD. But, y'all don't care about my Christmas bragging. But there is another thing I would like to announce. Even though I do have my own laptop now, I've started writing on wattpad, (It's for a contest, so it's kinda temporary) But that also means I will not get the chapters in as quick. But once I finish the story for the contest, It'll be all good. Anddd its just the revised version of a story I already wrote (Difficult Love, because I liked the idea, just not the writing) so no writers block here! Anyway, that's all. Sorry that it took so long to update, (while the revised Difficult Love won't have any writers block, it doesn't mean this one won't, so I made it 5 pages long for you guys :3) I swear, the first few paragraphs were easy, but then we got down to the others and I was stumped. So thank you for being patient, this chapter kinda introduces Levy and Gray, so it's somewhat boring. But I hope y'all enjoy anyway :D. OMIGOSH HOW DID I FORGET AND HAPPY NEW YEAR ASDEGIFSJKHS AU REVIOR 2014! Okai. enjoy XD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The man who constantly rips out my heart, tears it into little pieces, stomps on it, and then gently puts it back together just to murder it again does. Thanks Hiro. Love you.**

Levy was one of Lucy's only friends. That's how it had been for almost 3 years now. Before leaving school, Lucy had a lot of friends, including Erza and Cana, who were two of her bestest friends. Sure, she still talked to them, but it wasn't the same. They always talked as if they were walking on bomb-mining grounds, each step cautious and well thought out. So as much as she wanted to be able to talk to them like they did in middle school again, she knew the death situation would never allow that to happen.

Levy was different though. She understood what Lucy had gone through because she had gone through it herself, so she knew what should and shouldn't be said, and the things that she despised because of her cancer. Levy knew her like nobody else did, and to Lucy, Levy was like family. Without Levy, Lucy wouldn't know what to do.

The two girls plopped on Lucy's bed, and Levy pulled a box of Oreo's out of her bag, Lucy's favorite.

"Alrighty Lu-Chan, spill."

So Lucy told her everything, starting from the audition to him dropping her off. Lucy didn't say any names, but about half way through her story, Levy got a little glint in her eye, an obvious sign that she wanted to say something. But Lucy tortured her and decided to finish the story before allowing her to speak.

After finishing, Lucy nodded her head towards Levy, telling her she was done. Levy let out a deep sigh, as if she was holding her breath. She shook her head, and smiled, "I swear Lucy, if you forced me not to speak another second, I think I would've died." Levy shook her head again, blue strands that she had forgotten while pulling back her hair swishing as a small giggle escaped her lips. "Anyway-" A serious expression replaced her smile as she chewed thoughtfully on an Oreo.

"Does this dashing young man this story was based off of just so happen to have pink hair and _gorgeous_ dark green eyes by any chance?" Lucy was taken aback, that was basically the definition of Natsu's looks. But despite her surprise, Lucy nodded her head anyone, curious to see what else Levy would say.

"And would his name possibly be Natsu Dragneel?" Now Lucy was surprised, and she must of shown it, because Levy giggled again.

"Heh, I knew it! The second you started describing that personality I knew it had to be him!" A still surprised Lucy waited for Levy to continue, wanting to know how she knew Natsu. As if reading Lucy's mind, Levy did continue.

"We went to the same school, together, up until 7th grade, but that's a given." In 7th grade, Levy had been diagnosed with stage 3 pancreatic cancer, but she left the hospital cancer-free what would have been late in her sophomore year. She tapped her chin as she grabbed another Oreo, munching slowly once more.

"I had no idea he had cancer. Natsu was a cool friend to have. Really loyal and funny." Levy glanced at Lucy, a small, amused smile playing on her lips. "No wonder he likes you," Lucy rolled her eyes and grabbed the nearest pillow to smack Levy with. Levy laughed, throwing her head back from laughing so hard.

"I asked for help, not words that make me feel worse!" But by now, Lucy was giggling too, no longer able to keep her serious expression.

Levy pointed at Lucy, a frown on her mouth but a smile still lingering in her eyes.

"You want my advice? Accept him. I want you to be happy, and I think he's the key to making you that way." Lucy looked down, humor nowhere to be seen on her pale face.

"I...I can't Levy. You know that."

Levy shook her head, trying to catch Lucy's eye.

"But you're friends with me? Aren't you?"

Lucy looked up slightly to look at Levy, just to look down again.

"Of course! But I started to understand something these past few years, something I was too selfish to realize when I was 14. I'm a grenade Levy. It's my responsibility to limit the casualties I cause **(A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own that metaphor, or line really. John Green does!)**"

Levy rolled her eyes, a new habit made by hearing that metaphor so many times.

"Well then why haven't you kicked me to the curb yet?" The bluenette raised her eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Because...Because...Because I know- Er - I hope, that when I die, no matter how much contact I make with you now, on some level you'll be sad. You're like my family, I can't prevent it. But I can save the people I'm not really close with yet the scars I'll bring."

"Lu-Chan…"

Lucy didn't want to continue talking. She knew that if she said one more word, there was no why she could hold back the tears that were leaving a lump in her throat. But she still managed to speak without a single tear falling.

"I'm sorry, it's so stupid," Lucy looked down, bangs covering her brown eyes. Levy got up slightly so she could lean over and hug Lucy.

"Then just be his friend okay? Make one of your many admirers somewhat happy."

"Okay."

And the girls sat there, hugging each other for what must have been forever. Then Lucy pulled back, now looking somewhat mischievous.

"So do you have anyone certain you want to talk about…" Levy started to blush, causing Lucy to grin even wider. Not just because Levy was into someone, but because she was directing the conversation away from herself.

"Well, um, I mean, he's not really-"

"SO IT TWAS A _HE_ WE SPEAK OF!"

"It's, he is just-"

_*ding. _ Lucy's phone lit up, letting out the little tone informing her that she got a text. Both girls froze, for Lucy hadn't failed to mention her texting him. Lucy dove for her phone, slightly unhappy at the small excitement and hope she was feeling due to the text she hoped was from Natsu. And sure enough, when she unlocked her phone and checked her messages, there was a text from Natsu waiting for her.

_Aye Luce. Sorry, I was having an intense video game match with my boy Gray. _

Lucy sat there, staring at the screen in her hand. Levy just shook out of her frozen state, and started jumping all around Lucy.

"What does it say?"

"Is it from Natsu!?"

"What. Does. It. Say!?"

Lucy shook her head and laughed. Who knew that Levy would get so excited over this.

"Yeah, he was apologizing for not texting back."

Levy mirrored Lucy, the shaking of her head filled with a bit more disappointment. "After not texting back for over an hour and all he has is an apology? tsk tsk, he has much to learn."

Lucy laughed, she didn't really know what else he was supposed to say, but she kept quiet about that.

"So what should I say back?" Levy grabbed another Oreo.

"I don't know Lu-chan, make some sort of conversation."

Lucy sighed, but texted him what Levy told her to text.

_Exciting. What game?_

He replied after a second.

_Injustice. Not my favorite, but quite enjoyable. __**(A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the {wonderful} game Injustice) **_

Lucy texted back in an instant, her fingers suddenly filled with the energy to text quickly.

_I love that game! Idk, I haven't played it in awhile but it is quite the game to have._

"Can I _pleasee _see what you guys are writing!" Levy whined, showing Lucy her big puppy-dog eyes. Lucy rolled her eyes and held up one finger, "I'll show you when we actually have a conversation." _ding_, there went her phone again.

_Hmmm, well that is quite intriguing. What do you say about coming over some time to play it with me?_

Lucy's heart leapt in her chest, as much as she didn't want it to. Though there was no way she was going to his house. Even if it was just a friendly game of Injustice.

_How do I know you're not an ax murderer, and your 'boy Gray' isn't your psychotic friend?_

_Because I'm much too handsome to have murdered people, aren't I?_

A slow blush crept up Lucy's cheeks. Who know he could still do this to her even when she didn't see him? Levy took note of this little change and smiled. Maybe this guy really could help her break out of her shell.

.~*~.~*~.

_I gtg. Have to work on homework and stuff._

Natsu had to stiffle a laugh at her last comment. He could just imagine how flustered she must have been on the other end.

"So who was that?"

Natsu glanced over at Gray, who was smirking at him. He just shook his head, a toothy grin on his face. Gray knew full and well who he was texting, Natsu had talked non stop about Lucy as they were playing. But he asked anyway, a little smile still playing on his lips.

"It was Lucy…"

"OH MY GOD FLAME BRAIN CAN YOU GO A SECOND WITHOUT TALKING ABOUT HER!?" Gray exclaimed, throwing his head back for a dramatic effect. He looked at Natsu, whose eyebrow was raised, but his eyes danced with humor.

"You done, drama queen?"

"Not until I meet this beautiful young maiden you speak of-" He nodded at one of the controllers "- Does she play?"

"Yeah, she actually really loves Injustice, but she hasn't played in awhile, so-"

"Just shut up and play, all of your talking is giving me a headache," Despite Gray's slightly harsh tone, he was smiling. He was somewhat curious to see what girl finally got Natsu happy again.

**AND I'M DONE! **

**why was Natsu unhappy?**

**will Lucy ever be with Natsu?**

**WHO IS LEVY'S MYSTERY MAN?**

**Stay tuned in **_**The Fault in our Fairy Tail, **_**and all your questions will be answered!**

**Two of them next chapter anyway.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Its 8:43, I'm tired, and I love bacon. See y'all next time!**

**xx**


End file.
